fearfandomcom-20200222-history
F.E.A.R. 3 Secrets and Easter Eggs
These are the Secrets and Easter Eggs found in F.E.A.R. 3. Secrets and Easter Eggs * In Interval 02 - Slums, inside some of the villagers' homes are dry-erase boards. Someone wrote "Allen's kidnapped me help me!" along with a peace sign. * All of the fire extinguishers found in the game expired in 2010, the year the game was in development. * In the beginning of Interval 03 - Store, one may find a poster referencing the H1N1 flu virus posted on a wall. The game came into development during the 'Swine Flu' scare of 2010, so this is a little homage. * During the beginning of Interval 03 - Store, underneath one of the shelves is a case of purple boxes with orange bottles. The blurred text on the boxes states "The best crap around!!!" *In the Refrigeration Department of the store, there are small signs above the doors of the cooler units. One states "Genuine Japanese sushi" and under that is printed "Made in China." * In the Store, near the crashed Armacham Helicopter, is a sign advertising a sale of "AMUCK DUCK" paint thinner, and someone wrote on the side of the sign "Playa what?!" * All of the blue-bordered "sale" signs in the Store boast in blurred text: "We suck and you KNOW IT!" *In Interval 03 - Store, sometimes the player will come across red cans with a picture of a tomato on them in a white colored case. The company name printed on the cases is "Schuller," which is also happens to be the maker of the sniper rifle found in the game. *Also in the beginning of Interval 03, if one takes a look at the shelves of cardboard boxes in the area, they'll most certainly come across an ad for 'Crossing Steams' bottled water, apparently imported from the Swiss Alps. Possible Ghostbusters reference. * In Interval 03 - Store, at the end of the level, there are stacks of cans in the right corner of the room. One stack of these holds ketchup, which will spill out when shot at. * Also in Interval 03 is a stack of cans of paint thinner, next to the cans of ketchup. The text near the bottoms of the cans states "One coat of our paint thinner will make life deadlier for you." * In Interval 04, one can find bunches of scattered magazines on the floor in the homes. They all have unusual names, such as: "24-8 All of the things you never wanted to know about," "The Oval" which has a picture of a glowing white oval as the front cover, a reference to the movie The Ring, and "Exploding Barrel" with a picture of a barrel exploding on the cover. * In Interval 04, amongst the magazines, is a DVD case for "The Day before next Tuesday," which is probably a reference to the movie The Day After Tomorrow. * In Interval 05 - Tower, in the area with the ATC Sniper, to the left is a small metal building. There is a poster on the outside reminding employees to wear a radiation suit, which features pictures of two men. The men in the pictures are actually two of the game's developers. * In Interval 06 - Bridge, after fighting the first Phase Caster and entering the building, to the left of the door is a shelf with an anti freeze jug named "FREEZE MORE ANTI FREEZE COOLANT" and the text under it says "Eating and drinking this will cause cancer. This is not food. If you consume this you must be insane." These jugs can also be found in Interval 02 - Slums. * When navigating through the airport, there will be different areas with gated stores. At one point, a Scavenger breaks one of these gates. The main counter has candies that read "Fettelz" (Skittles), and "AlmaJoy" (Almond Joy). Also in this store, there are some magazines that have interesting titles: One is an outdoors magazine and is called "NOT INSIDE" and a wedding magazine is named "GAME OVER." * In the airport, on the same counter as the Fettelz and AlmaJoy, are some "Fruit Chews," but the flavor printed on the package is "Milk Chocolate." * In the airport are many signs advertising babies and pregnancy, likely a reference to the over-arching plot of the game. * Also in the airport are some movie posters can be found for the movie "SHE," who has an uncanny resemblance to that of Alma. * In the airport, sometimes a advertising banner can be found for a perfume called "Lunacy," from the makers of the perfume named "Insanity." *In the airport, one can find a poster advertising the "Auburn Mushroom Festival," and though the sign states that it is "free to all," there is an admission charge of $12.00. *The "Head Crab Removal" achievement is a reference to the Half-life series, as the Headcrab is an enemy in the game and crowbar is the protagonist, Gordon Freeman's signature weapon. * There is a challenge called "Dead Head Prevention," achieved by killing 5 Ghost Soldiers with headshots in the final boss fight, a reference to the video game Red Dead Redemption. * There is a challenge named "Et tu, Brute?" for killing three enemies with the Knife's backstab attack. This may be a reference to Shakespeare's play Julius Caesar, where Caesar utters "Et tu, Brutus?" upon seeing Brutus accompanying his (Caesar's) assassins. * In the Soul King map "Black Gold," in the break room's upper floor, are some papers and magazines on the floor. Amongst the papers are the magazines "Rubber Ducky Digest" with yellow rubber ducks on the cover, "Oil Rig Life" depicting on the cover a guy in a sleeveless shirt streaked in oil, "Drink Water" magazine and a "Hallway" magazine showing a long hallway on the cover. * In the Contractions map "This is Suicide!", one of the floors of the market displays a sculpture of a pig that has no head, only another rear end where the head should be. Achievements/Trophies Available on all versions of the game, Achievements (Xbox 360 and Steam) and Trophies (PlayStation 3) are rewards earned for meeting a specific goal. Below is a list of obtainable achievements/trophies and what must be done to earn each one. es:F.E.A.R. 3 Secretos y Desbloqueables Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Category:Secrets